In seating applications, it is desirable to provide a tray for use by an occupant when eating or drinking. Further, it is desirable that the tray be capable of stowing or folding when not in use to allow an occupant to maximize the space around the seat assembly. Further yet, it is desirable that the tray be capable of supporting relatively large loads such as by way of supporting large beverages or a large purse while not utilizing an external brace or support. Typically, a folding tray assembly is mounted to the side of a seat assembly and pivots between a use position and a stowed position, thus providing the occupant with a flat tray when in the use position.
Conventional tray assemblies are typically mounted to one side of a seat assembly and provide a surface for supporting a drink or a laptop for use by an occupant when using the seat. Typically, the tray surface is supported by a stationary bracket fixedly mounted to either the seat bottom or the seatback. In either case, the tray is commonly connected to the support bracket through a hinge, whereby the tray is able to pivot relative to the support bracket about the hinge. Conventional tray assemblies typically provide for movement between a stowed position and a use position. In the stowed position, the tray folds such that a top surface of the tray runs parallel with the support bracket. When the tray is in the use position, the tray surface is generally perpendicular to the support bracket in an effort to provide a flat surface for use by the occupant.
To maintain the relatively flat surface of the tray while in the use position, conventional tray assemblies provide a locking mechanism that enables the tray to maintain the generally perpendicular relationship with the support bracket. Typically, the locking mechanism includes an external support arm and a linkage, whereby the support arm provides added support for the tray and the linkage allows the support arm to fold flat when the tray is in the stowed position. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,697 to Yoshida.
While conventional tray assemblies for use in combination with a seat assembly adequately provide a tray moveable between a stowed position and a use position, conventional tray assemblies suffer from the fact that they require exposed linkages to adequately support the tray surface and pivot about the support bracket. Exposed linkages may become hazardous when actuating the tray assembly between the stowed and use positions, whereby an occupant may inadvertently pinch a finger or snag an article of clothing during use.
Therefore a tray assembly for use with a seat assembly that is movable between a stowed position and a use position that can support a relatively high amount of weight while not requiring exposed links or support structure is desirable in the industry. Further, a tray assembly that includes a locking mechanism housed within the tray is desirable in the industry.